


The Dying Will of Ice and Fire

by Sanjuno



Series: Crossover Fixits To Help Westros Be Less Miserably Doomed [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magic Fire Powers are great training for Evil Zombie King, Metafiction, Post Inheritance Arc, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Thank the Tri-Ni-Sette they hashed out most of their interpersonal issues already, The Rainbow Mafia reincarnated into Westros Houses, This is a fixit for both series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjuno/pseuds/Sanjuno
Summary: What would change about the Song if all those connected to the Tri-Ni-Sette reincarnated into the world of Westros?





	The Dying Will of Ice and Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RinRin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/gifts).



> This first went up on my tumblr, and I have since edited it and clarified a few points. Feel free to ask questions at the end.

=/=

So the Arcobaleno being reincarnated first actually sets the scene. Mostly as younger siblings and branch members of various houses.

Luce hasn’t learned her lesson, so she’s still aggravatingly passive about following the path laid out in her visions of the future. Which, to be entirely fair, is also a problem that Westros Greenseers have. So Elia Martell still marries Rhaegar Targaryen despite Elia also being Luce, and despite Luce knowing that it’s going to result in her eventual murder.

Except the Arcobaleno are well aware of Luce’s passive self-destructive tendencies this time around. So when Oberyn who is Reborn gets exiled for a bit, he goes and trains with the Faceless Men because cosplay is always a useful skill. And then Oberyn sneaks into the Red Keep during the siege because Aria is still Reborn’s daughter even if Rhaenys is actually Oberyn’s niece. Meanwhile Mammon was born a Lannister, and they’ve been spying on Tywin constantly so they know exactly what he intends to do when the siege is broken. So Mammon grabs Lal, who was born to House Lorch, and Lal puts a crossbow bolt or six through Gregor and Armory’s heads.

Mammon conjures a few Real Illusion body doubles for Elia and the kids and the Arcobaleno take off for where Skull who was born a Greyjoy is waiting with a ship to get the fuck away in. Meanwhile Colonello who was born to House Fowler, Fon who was born to House Mullendore, and Verde who was born to House Reed are busy disabling the Wildfire depots and killing all the pyromancers. Which yes, does involve killing Aerys and knocking out Jaime Lannister as a favour to Mammon. So there’s no Kingslayer stigma to make Jaime get as bitter and cynical as he was in the original song.

Of course, Varys has already switched baby Aegon out with another infant with the Valeryian look so that whole thing with Young Griff is still going to happen. Which really pisses off the Arcobaleno because they’ve got this whole thing where they consider Luce’s kids to be their kids because Luce has a habit of dying before the kids hit double digits. And this time Luce’s passiveness would’ve gotten Aria and an innocent baby violently killed. So Elia gets shoved off on Doran while Oberyn arranges for Rhaenys to be known as Aria Sand, one of his growing number of daughters.

Aegon’s going to stay with Jon Connigton though, because the Arcobaleno respect godparent rights. The body-double Varys snatched was actually Ashara Dayne’s baby, and Verde is the one tasked with taking the kid back to Starfall once he, Fon, and Colonello catch up with the rest of the Arcobaleno. Which derails Ashara’s suicide and adds another body to the group of Northmen who go to the Tower of Joy. The Lightning Arcobaleno who is also a Maester, because of course the scientist went and trained at the Citadel.

So obviously the Northmen survive, and so does Lyanna. Although the fever leaves her… more than a little loco. So there’s no way to get the real story of the abduction out of her, and Ned has to break the news that Robert needs to pick a different bride, since the bad birth left Lyanna barren and brain damaged. On their way back to King’s Landing Ned needs to figure out what he’s going to do with baby Jon, because he can’t let it be known that the kid is Lyanna’s, and not just because Lyanna isn’t fit to be a parent. Ned doesn’t know about the Arcobaleno’s rescue scheme, so the argument between Ned and Robert over dead children still happened, and letting it be known that Jon’s a Targaryen is a death sentence. Luckily Ashara agrees to claim Jon is also her bastard with Brandon, the younger twin to her other son. They come up with a story about Ned exchanging the sword Dawn for custody of Jon and possible legitimization by the new King to cover their tracks.

So we still have Cersei Lannister marrying Robert Baratheon, but it’s both better and worse than canon. Better, in that Robert got closure, got to say goodbye to Lyanna and had proof that she wasn’t ever going to be the kind of bride he was imagining. Worse, in that Cersei actually comes face-to-face with the woman who got everything Cersei presumably wanted and has to see how badly damaged that left Lyanna. It’s not a comfortable situation for anyone. Ned is ready to go back North about 3 seconds after the bedding ceremony.

Of course with Jon supposedly being Brandon’s son that Ned has taken as his ward Catelyn is much nicer to him. Which is always nice to be able to arrange. Plus, Robert is touched enough that Ashara gave up her “Northern son” to Ned that he officially legitimizes both the boys as his first official act as King. So we’ve got Vorian Dayne and Jon Stark from the very beginning.

Past the Rebellion, Cersei’s first pregnancy actually comes to term. Cersei still takes the Moon Tea because of her narcissistic incest fetish, but Dying Will Flame ex machina means that by the time Cersei realizes that the Tea didn’t work she’s too far along to abort without risking her own life. So Orys Baratheon, first of his Name, is born black of hair and crimson of eye. Because yes, Orys is also Xanxus, the legitimate heir to the Iron Throne. Which is going to be legitimately hilarious further down the line.

Cersei of course isn’t all that invested in Robert’s son despite the kid being hers too because of that narcissism thing I mentioned earlier. So Joffrey is the second born son this time, then Myrcella is born, and both are Jaime’s kids just like in the first version of the song. Cersei slacks off a bit around when she gets pregnant with Tommen, and so she gets fraternal twins this time. Tommen has the Lannister look, and Steffon has the Baratheon look. Which throws off any doubters because it’s not like anyone on Westros knows how hyper-fecundity works.

Xanxus twigs to Cersei being off her nut pretty fast, but he’s used to having a mother prone to delusions. Also Robert being a wasteful jackass is a familiar problem from back in the mafia life. So Xanxus starts acting as Heir as soon as he’s tall enough to climb up onto the seat at the Council table. Sky Flames mean he’s pretty good at getting people to listen to him despite needing a book to sit on so that’s good. Littlefinger doesn’t stay on the Small Council long because Xanxus gets him kicked off and replaced with Mammon, which accidentally endears him to Cersei for appointing a Lannister. That wasn’t his intent but yeah, okay, whatever.

Hilariously, Mammon and Stannis get along like a house on fire, including the bit where people flee screaming because they’re terrifying as a team. Xanxus is pleased. Robert ends up on a budget and he doesn’t even argue with it because Mist Flames are useful like that.

Orys beats Joffrey black and blue for the cat thing, but it’s pretty obvious even as the punishment is happening that Joffrey is the bad kind of crazy. Xanxus quietly starts making plans to “accident” Joffrey before he inherits a position with any sort of authority, and Steffon is charged with keeping Myrcella and Tommen safe from Joffrey in the meantime. Since Cersei is focused on pampering Joffrey and fighting with Robert, it’s easy to quietly arrange for Tommen to go to Dragonstone on occasion. With Tommen and Shireen betrothed, the Baratheon Name will continue to hold the Heir’s Seat. Steffon is going to inherit Storm’s End unless Renly marries and has a son, of course. Tsuna’s just happy he doesn’t have to be in charge of _everything_ this time. Tsuna had always been of the opinion that Xanxus would have made the better Boss.

With Mammon’s assistance, Aria and Xanxus have arranged for Orys Baratheon and Rhaenys Targaryen to be betrothed, which will fully unify the last of the divisions in the Realm left over from the Rebellion. Luce is not consulted on this decision, and Varys’ little plot with Connington and Aegon is considered to be a source of amusement. Aria is being raised with Arianne and getting the education the future Queen of the Seven Kingdoms deserves. Also, the loser serves the winner and the Baratheon’s won the Rebellion so Aegon, Jon, and Viserys are non-contenders in the eyes of the Arcobaleno.

Without Littlefinger’s position on the Small Council he can’t divert Crown funds into his own pockets, so he can’t expand his enterprises and thus is stuck trying to make something of his holdfast instead of seducing Lysa. So there’s no one to smuggle Lysa the Tears of Lys, and Robin gets fostered out as planned. This is definitely going to expose Lysa’s less than stellar mental stability. Of course, this also means that Jon Arryn still lives so there’s no excuse to travel North yet.

The Arcobaleno are their usual chaotic selves in the meantime, but Mammon, Fon, and Reborn team up to gather the Guardians that belong to the three Skies in their care. Mammon of course goes looking for the Varia, but this time Reborn is focused on finding the Giglio Nero Guardians, and instead it’s Fon who gets to collect the Vongola 10th Gen because of the Kyouya thing. Which, yeah, is pretty obviously the place to start.

Fon keeps an eye on his birth House of Mullendore, and when he visits his new nephew he recognizes Kyouya’s Flames immediately and notifies the others to keep an eye on their relations because after Aria and Xanxus it’s obvious that it’s not just the Arcobaleno who are being reincarnated in Westros. Of course, at some point further down the line I-Pin gets reincarnated as a Mullendore too, but that’s still a bit in the future.

In Dorne we’re going to have Squalo and Hayato, who are going to be related somehow and from House Yronwood, which means that Reborn is the one who finds them and passes them on to Mammon for introductions. Hayato’s mother will be from House Qorgyle, which will also produce Bianche. Who, in fact, is going to be Aria’s eventual Storm Guardian. Reborn approves of this, yes.

In the Crownlands, House Brune will produce Gamma who gets shunted over to Aria’s side post haste. From the Westerlands, House Serrett will produce Lussaria for Xanxus, and House Prester is will eventually produce Lambo for Tsuna. Chikusa is going to be born to House Drox. In the Reach House Varner will produce Belphagor who gets scooped up by Mammon immediately. House Willum will produce Takeshi at around the same time, so that’ll be interesting. In the Riverlands Lancia will be born to House Paege, and House Vypren is going to eventually produce Fran. In the North House Glover will produce Ryohei, while Basil will be born to House Manderly. House Karstark is going to produce Ken. From the Iron Islands Leviathan is born to House Volmark, while Mukuro and Chrome are born to House Farwynd.

Dino and the Cavallone are going to be reincarnated as the Knights of the Vale, and Dino is a cadet branch Arryn who is eventually appointed to act as Jon’s regent in the Vale while Jon lives in King’s Landing as Robert’s Hand. It’s a tossup if Robin will inherit or not, given that he’s not mentally sound and Dino has been earning the loyalty of the Vale lords for something like five years or so by the time the original story starts.

Funny story, but it turns out that Aegon is actually Byakuran. Maybe they should’ve paid more attention to him after all. Whoopsies.

Anyway there’s a stupid amount of adventures and shenanigans as the various Settes are reunited and events from the original version of the song start to pick up. There’s going to be some sort of fracas when Robert decides that he wants his oldest son to marry Ned’s girl and Orys informs his father that he’s already brokered with Dorne to marry one of their Princesses. Which might just be the impetus that sends Robert haring off North in a rage, dragging his children and the rest of the Court behind him.

Xanxus likes the dire wolves and is stupidly impressed by Ned Stark’s loyalty to his family and his ability to tell Robert ‘no’ when it’s important. So Orys requests a private meeting with Lord Stark and manages to get across to the man that Joffrey got a heavy dose of “Targaryen Madness coupled with Baratheon Fury”. So instead of Sansa and Joffrey, it’s Arya and Steffon who get betrothed. Which means a Stark girl is set to be the future Lady of Storm’s End and that makes Robert happy. Plus Steffon might have swooned a little over Arya’s muscles. Just a little. Still, this made Arya happy, which makes Ned happy, and Catelyn is ecstatic because Arya has agreed to marry a Prince and it’s everything Catelyn ever wanted.

Obviously, no one is telling Catelyn that Steffon has arranged for Arya to get combat lessons from Fon and Lal. Nope. Shhh, it’s a secret.

Anyway, with Intuition being a thing Bran’s fall is averted by the simple fact of him not having the time to be climbing the Broken Tower because Steffon is occupying all of his time. And also Tsuna keeps dragging Bran and Arya out into the Godswood and the Wolf’s Wood for their own little hunting parties. So the fall is a thing that never happens, thanks to Tsuna’s Intuition. Somewhere in the Neck, Jojen Reed is flipping tables because the Future can’t make up its mind about being horrible or being the best possible future.

Xanxus decides he wants to see the Wall, so he and his Guardians head up further North with Tyrion to check it out. Giant fuck-off Wall made of Zero-Point Breakthrough Ice makes Xanxus paranoid. It was built to hold something back. Something a hell of a lot scarier than some slightly unhygienic dudes with overgrown beards. So Xanxus wants all the records from the Night’s Watch castles transcribed and copies sent to King’s Landing. Oh, and he finds dragon eggs of his own, either in Winterfell’s crypts or he’s going to get them from Maester Aemon, I’m not entirely sure at this point.

Daenerys’ storyline doesn’t change much, so at some point when the Seven Kingdoms are gearing up to fight against armies of the walking dead she shows up expecting to fight the Usurper for the Iron Throne and instead Rhaenys lays the smack down on her auntie. Bester, Natsu, and Cosmo II are all dragons, so it’s not like Daenerys’ children are going to give her the advantage either.

Anyway, when the Young Griff thing comes to a head everyone’s going to be super surprised when Aegon abdicates his position as Rhaegar’s heir in favour of his older sister. But eh, Byakuran mostly wants to laze around with pretty Ladies and eat honey cakes. Being King is far too much work. Somehow though he ends up marrying Sansa and taking charge of the Gifts. He has no sweet clue how but they actually have a very functional marriage for a couple of dreamers.

The Night King gets a crossbow bolt full of Wrath Flames to the face. The End.

=/=

**Author's Note:**

> I got halfway through listing the first Harmony in the tags and realized that there was no fucking way I was doing that. So group names. Group names for everyone! (Except the Skies, because reasons.)
> 
> Prompts:
> 
> rinrinp42 asked: For the GoT crossovers, how about KHR? Because I think anyone from that would be hilarious in GoT
> 
> nightmare-aoife said: How about KHR for the GoT meme? (Glad to see you’re okay!)


End file.
